


Anything for my omega

by gender_idontknowher



Series: Voltron AU omegaverse [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lance (Voltron), Shameless Smut, Smut, a basic omegaverse klance fic, first fic, i forgot everything I wrote while trying to tag, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gender_idontknowher/pseuds/gender_idontknowher
Summary: Lance goes into heat, and Keith loves every second of it obviously.





	Anything for my omega

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, and my first time writing smut as well!

Lance sat up in his bed, anxious and way too hot. Why was it so hot? Where was his alpha? Why did his stomach hurt so bad? _Why am I so hungry_?

He looked at his phone, seeing that it was already 10 in the morning. He had slept in so long, and his alpha was most likely at the station.

But, he had a problem.

Why was it so damn hot?!

Oh.

 _Damn it… i’m in pre-heat…_ Lance thought, groaning loudly. _When will Keith be home? I need him now! He needs to protect me!_ Lance gasped quietly. _What if someone finds me? I don’t want someone to find me! I need to be safe! I need to build a nest! But, first, I need to calm down_. He could find his omega trying to take over, his control slipping. He had to prepare!

Lance wiggled his hips a bit, feeling how wet his boxers were. _Gross_. He got out of bed, taking off all his clothes and tossing them somewhere towards the hamper.

The hamper.

The hamper with Keith’s clothes in it.

Keith’s clothes.

Keith’s clothes covered in Keith’s scent.

He needed them.

For his nest.

He quickly ran to the hamper, pulling clothes out of it, smelling them, taking out two pairs of jeans, four shirts, and a hoodie of Keith’s that Lance loved wearing.

 _I need him here… I need him in my nest_. _But I haven't even finished it! What if I don’t have time to make it!_

The thought nearly brought Lance to tears, so he quickly started gathering supplies. The extra towels in their bathroom, the soft blankets in the living room, and coats from the closet. Only the soft blankets. No scratchy ones. They hurt his skin.

He brought the items back to the bedroom, scenting them and putting them on the bed with the clothes. He then started rearranging them so they were neat enough and had a large enough space for two people. When he was satisfied, he hurried to the kitchen to get some food and water. He needed enough for him and his alpha, so he raided the pantry, grabbing protein bars, granola bars, and any other snacks he could find. He dragged a case of water bottles into his room, and climbed into his nest. He just needed Keith. He picked up his phone, unlocking it quickly, needing his alpha to be there, with him. The phone rang a few times before Keith picked up.

“Hey baby, what’s up?” Keith’s voice was low, deep, and made Lance purr softly.  
“Lance? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“A-alpha,” Lance sighed, immensely pleased just by hearing Keith’s voice and how much his alpha cared about him.

“Lance, what’s wrong? Do you need me to come home?” Keith sounded worried, his voice slightly raising in pitch.

“Yes, Alpha. I’m going into heat. Your omega needs you so bad~” he whimpered, sounding whiny and horny.

Keith growled lowly, thinking about his omega, all by himself, in their apartment complex that was probably full of alphas. He had to get home. **NOW**.

“Okay, i’ll be home as soon as possible. I’ll buy some water and snacks as well.” He hung up as quickly as possible, grabbing his things and running out of the station, not wanting to waste any more time.

Lance put the phone down, pleased that his alpha cared for him so well. He felt a pang of arousal shoot through him, and he whimpered. Spreading his legs slowly, he let his fingers run over his hole, already dripping with slick. He pushed one in, moaning quietly. He slipped another one in, stretching himself out for his alpha. His alpha would be so pleased.

He curled his fingers, searching for his prostate. He quickly realized that his fingers were too short, and he was also painfully hard, and he almost started crying. Well, at least I can prepare myself. But I won’t be able to get off.

He kept stretching himself, still whimpering when he couldn’t come.

 

Keith reached the apartment, growling at everyone who passed. I must look crazy, but my omega is in there! I need to get to my omega!!

He fumbled with the keys for a minute, and finally unlocked the door, rushing in, slamming it shut again and locking it back up.

Immediately, he was hit by the sweet, amazing smell of peaches, chocolate and the sea. It was their second heat together, but they had still discussed beforehand what they would do. Lance had insisted on bonding, crying when Keith kept making sure it was what he wanted. They had also agreed on trying for pups, since Lance wanted a large family, and Keith would bring down the moon for his omega.

He couldn’t wait.

“Lance? Where are you?”

He sniffed the air, walking to their shared bedroom, hearing small whimpers, but not entering without permission, knowing Lance loved nesting during his heat. _Fuck, his scent is so strong. I want him now. My pretty little omega._

 

Lance heard his alpha come in and slam the front door shut.

_Finally my alpha is here! He can help me now!_

He whimpered softly, inviting his alpha inside. Keith threw the door open, growling softly when he saw Lance, legs spread, three fingers stuffed in his hole. He had tears pouring down his face, which was a beautiful flushed red. He looked up at Keith innocently, and whined out,

“M-my fingers don’t reach…”

 _Fuck_.

Keith growled loudly, moving to enter the nest, only pausing right before reached it, silently asking permission. Lance whimpered, coaxing him in. Keith growled in response, rushing to his omega. He pet his flushed face softly, kissing him.

Lance moaned, trying to say something, and they broke apart. “What is it Lance?”

Lance looked down, shy. “Can I suck your cock please?” he said innocently. Keith almost got a nosebleed. “O-of course you can, beautiful.” He leaned back, Lance unzipping his work pants, pulling them and his boxers down to the middle of his thighs. Lance licked his lips, eyes widening. He loved the size of Keith’s cock, it was at least a good 9 inches. It was one of his favorite things in the world.

He wrapped his hands around it, pumping it to full hardness. He licked the underside, looking up at Keith, who flushed and put his hands in Lance’s hair. “No teasing princess.” Lance whimpered at the nickname and took Keith into his mouth. He absolutely loved the saltiness and Keith’s scent so close to his nose. Keith smelled like the forest and the desert at the same time, with undertones of lilies. Usually alphas didn’t have floral scents, but with Keith it worked.

Lance continued sucking on Keith’s member, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks. He pulled back and ran his tongue over the slit, preening at Keith’s following groan. He moved down to his balls, suckling them before going back to sucking him down his throat. Keith tightened his grip in Lance’s hair, making Lance moan around the dick in his mouth. He was pulled off of Keith with a pop, looking up at Keith confused.

“I can’t come yet, princess. Gotta save my cum for when I’m inside you if i’m going to breed you, right?” Keith said with a smirk, knowing how much Lance wanted to be bred.

Keith pushed Lance down, and spread his tan legs impossibly far apart, basically into a split. _He really is flexible isn’t he._ He ran his fingers through Lance’s soft brown hair, pushing it away from his sweaty face. He stuck his fingers in lance, bringing them up to his mouth.

Lance gasped, impossibly turned on by his alpha wanting to taste him so bad. “Please breed me, alpha. Please please please please please, I want you to fill me up so bad~” he begged, too out of it to think about what he was saying.

“Of course, my pretty omega.” Keith’s canines became slightly more prominent, his body preparing to bond with his omega.

“Beautiful. So pretty. So perfect, just for me.” Keith whispered, so taken with his omega’s beauty that he almost forgot what he was doing. Almost.

He grinned like a cat, leaning down to kiss his beautiful omega, while simultaneously stripping himself of all his clothing.

When he stripped himself of his shirt, he heard loud purring and smelled more of Lance’s intoxicating scent. He looked at the smaller man, pleased when he looked absolutely taken with the alpha’s body.

Keith slipped his fingers into Lance again, testing how well he stretched himself. He did such a good job. Such a good omega.

“You stretched yourself open for me so well, didn’t you? You’re such a good omega.” Keith growled softly, releasing a pleased scent in the air.

Lance whimpered. “Alpha, please fuck me now. please. I’ve been so good! I stretched myself out for you and I did so good right? Did I do okay?” he said, doubt creeping into his voice.

“Shhh… Its okay darling, you did so good. Such a good boy.” Keith soothed, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead. He lined his huge member up with Lance’s hole, pushing in slowly, moaning the whole time.

Lance whimpered, panting hard. He rested his hand on his stomach and said “Soon i’ll be pregnant.”

Keith growled, his resolve to be gentle snapping. He started fucking into Lance, going as fast as he could. “You’re so good. Gonna breed you so good. Fffffffuckkkkkk i’m going to knot you.”

Lance keened, back arching. “Please alpha I want you to knot me please knot me!”

Keith looked down at Lance who looked positively wrecked, drool slipping down his cheek, face flushed, and eyes staring softly at Keith. Suddenly Lance looked down at his stomach, gasping softly. Keith dragged his eyes from his face down to where he was looking. And fuck he could see a bulge where his cock was in Lance. He groaned loudly, rolling his eyes back. “Such a good boy. Look at you taking my cock so well.”

Lance nodded his head quickly “I am a good boy. Only for you. Always for y-AH!! I’m gonna come Keith! Keith!” He repeated his alpha’s name over and over like a prayer. He felt Keith’s knot starting to swell.

Keith flipped them over so he was sitting up with Lance bouncing on his lap and started stroking Lance’s dick in time to his thrusts. “You look so pretty like this. So so so pretty. I can’t wait to see how pretty you’ll look fat with my pups. Your breasts will be dripping with milk. I bet you’ll taste so sweet~” Lance preened at the praise, whimpering with each thrust. He came suddenly, splattering cum on Keith’s chest and abs and latching his teeth onto Keith’s neck.

Keith nosed at Lance’s scent glands, licking and sucking the skin there. “Can I mark you my sweet omega? I need you to be mine.”

Lance whimpered, Keith still thrusting and nodded his head softly, baring his neck for his alpha to mark. Keith’s knot was fully inflated now, his thrusts getting shorter and shorter. “Come on Keith. Breed your omega.”

Keith came, his knot locking them together, teeth latching onto Lance’s neck. Lance screamed, coming again. “I feel so full. You’re such a good alpha. Look we’re bonded now! You’re mine forever. I’m yours forever. We’re going to have pups and I’m gonna grow old with you. I love you so much.”

Keith nosed into the omega’s slender neck more and smiled. “I love you too, my beautiful mate.”

~~~~ Six weeks later ~~~~

Lance sat up in bed quickly, feeling nauseous. He threw the covers back and ran to the bathroom as fast as he could, dropping to his knees in front of the toilet and throwing up violently. He threw up until there was nothing left to throw up, ending up dry heaving over the bowl. He suddenly felt Keith’s hands gently rub at his back, pulling him closer to his body.

“Do you think you caught a bug?” Keith asked, concerned for his mate. “Your scent’s been off too, and you’ve been throwing up every morning for the last week or so… Maybe…” He trailed off, deep in thought. “We should go to the doctor today.”

Lance tries to protest, but he’s cut off with another round of nausea. “Maybe you’re right. I’ll get dressed.” He gets up, deciding to brush his teeth.

Keith walks over quickly to the sink, rubbing his wrists all over Lance. “Are you scenting me?” Lance asks, not angry, just a bit confused.

“Maybe… I just had to… It was instincts okay! My alpha suddenly wants my scent all over you, so blame him not me.” Keith says, looking away, sheepish.

“You’re still scenting me, Keith…”

“Oh I guess I am. Can I keep doing it? Please? It’d make me really happy.” Keith said, his purple eyes staring pleadingly into Lance’s blue ones.

“Okay. I really want that…” Lance pulled Keith to their bed, sitting on his lap and pushing his head under Keith’s chin. “Scent me.”

Keith obliged, letting his scent wash over his omega. “You’re such a good omega. You always make me so happy.”  
Lance chirped softly, a sound that made Keith’s heart race. The sound was exclusive to omegas, and it meant that they were extremely happy and content. Lance seemed surprised by the sound. “I’ve never… chirped… before.”

Keith held him closer, grumbling happily. His alpha swelled up with pride knowing that he made his omega happy.

Later, he called the doctor’s office, scheduling an appointment. They happened to have a cancellation in an hour, so they took it.

When they arrived at the office and finished the paperwork, they sat on the uncomfortable chairs holding hands. A nurse came in ten minutes later, calling them back.

They were led to a white examination room, the nurse leaving them, saying the doctor would be in soon.

The doctor came in, a middle-aged omega woman with a clean scent. She sat down on her stool, looking at a clipboard, then up at Lance. “Hello, my name is Dr. Darlington. How are you doing? Your sheet says you have a bit of nausea, is that right?”

Lance nodded, smiling softly. “I woke up this morning and I had to throw up so bad. My mate was really worried about me, so we decided to come in.”

Dr. Darlington wrote something on her paper, reading something off of a list. “Are you sexually active? Also, you are an omega, so when was your last heat?”

“Um, yes I am sexually active, and my last heat was about… six weeks ago I think?” He looked to Keith for confirmation, who nodded.

“Okay, well I’m just going to do a few tests, so could you please go urinate in this?” She asked, holding out a small cup.

“Um, sure I guess…” Lance said uncertainly, taking the cup from her. He left the room to go fill the cup, leaving Dr. Darlington and Keith alone.

“So, do you have any idea what’s wrong with him? Is it just a bug?” Keith asked, worried after a few minutes of silence.

“I’m not sure, but he might be-“ She was cut off by the door opening and Lance coming in.

He handed her the cup, sitting next to Keith quietly.

She stood up, taking the cup with her. “I’m going to run a few tests, i’ll be back shortly.” She left, closing the door quietly.

Keith looked at his mate, who was flushed and fidgety. “You feeling okay babe?”

“I’m just kinda… worried. What if something’s wrong with me? Or what if i’m overreacting and i’m just sick or I have food poisoning and i’m wasting this nice doctor’s time?” Lance looked at Keith, who shook his head, laughing softly.

“You’re not wasting anyone’s time. You’ve been sick for a while Lance, and I don’t like it when you get sick. You know that.” He held Lance’s hand, squeezing gently.

Lance smiled, leaning his head on Keith’s shoulder. A while later, the doctor came in, a smile on her face.

After sitting down on her chair, she looked at the pair. “Congratulations you two! You’re having a pup!”

Lance felt his entire world stop. A pup? He was having a pup? They were having a pup! He looked over at Keith, and was surprised when Keith was crying, still staring at the doctor, tears streaming down his face. Other than the tears, Keith was emotionless. Was he unhappy with the fact that Lance was growing a pup?

The doctor gently handed Keith a tissue box. “I know it’s a lot. Were you trying for one?”

Lance nodded, smiling wide. He gasped as Keith wrapped his arms around Lance and pulled him onto his lap. “K-keith! We’re in public!” he admonished, secretly loving the embrace.

“Oh it’s quite all right, my mate was the same way when I learned that I was pregnant with my first pup. Alphas get quite possessive when their mates are pregnant.” She said with a smile.

Lance looked at Keith, blushing. “Is that why you growled at Shiro when he came over? Did your alpha know?”

Keith looked away. “Maybe. I don’t know. I just knew I didn’t want him there.” he muttered.

CUTE. Damn it I want him in me now.

“Well, I think we should head home now. Thank you so much Dr. Darlington!” Lance smiled, standing and pulling Keith with him.

“No problem Lance, come back in a month or two to get an ultrasound!” Dr. Darlington waved cheerfully, wishing them luck.

Lance pulled Keith all the way to the car. “Alpha, can we hurry home? I need you in me like yesterday.”

Keith flushed, pushing Lance into the car and getting into the driver’s seat, starting the car and starting the drive home.

He could smell Lance’s slick the whole time, and when they finally got back to their apartment, he growled at a passing alpha and pulled Lance close to him. He quickly unlocked their apartment, pulling Lance inside and locking the door. Keith then pushed Lance against the door, his leg going between the omega’s thighs. He kissed his omega roughly, pushing his hand up his shirt to pinch at his mate’s nipples. They broke apart, gasping for breath.

“Bedroom. Please it smells good there.” Lance looked up at his alpha, his pupils so blown that there was only a small ring of blue, cheeks flushed and lips kiss-swollen.

“Anything for my omega.” he says, picking Lance up and walking to their bed. He set him down, pulling of his own shirt.

“Strip and prep yourself.” Lance obeys quickly, sticking two fingers inside himself. He moaned wantonly, looking at his alpha who was still standing at the edge of their bed, naked. He looked up and down his mate’s body, purring appreciatively. His alpha was so hot. He added a third finger, pushing past the slight burn and continuing to stretch himself. He deemed himself ready, opening his legs more and pulling his fingers out.

“I’m ready, alpha.”

Keith surged forward, kissing his omega and lining himself up. He bottomed out quickly, knowing that Lance wanted him fast and hard. Not sweet and slow. He kissed Lance, relishing in his moans and whimpers.

“Heh. Such a slut for me. Just for me. You’ll look so good fat with my pup. Fuck I love you.” He pushed in and out of Lance, loving the way his velvety walls felt around his dick.

“Ahhhhhnnn yeah i’m a slut for you. Just for you.” Lance pushed out, his voice threatening to fail him. He rested his hands on his stomach and smiled. “Our pup is growing here. We made them. You’ll be such a good father. Then i’ll have a reason to call you daddy.” Keith’s hips stuttered, staring down at Lance in shock.

“Say it again.” He groaned out.

“Daddy?” Keith nodded, so he continued. “Daddy, you’re such a good alpha. So good for me. You take such good care of me, don’t you?” He moaned as Keith nailed his prostate.

“Oh is that your good spot princess?” He chuckled lowly, pistoning his hips in and out of Lance faster.

“AHHHHH DADDY! Fuck you feel so good inside me!! AHHH daddy! I’m gonna come daddy!” Lance came, clenching around Keith who came a handful of thrusts later.

They collapsed on each other, not wanting to move.

“So how was that, daddy?” Lance said mischievously.

“Amazing, princess. Also, shut up. It sounds hot when you call me daddy. Maybe we should do that more often.” Keith said, smirking at his omega, leaning in and pecking his lips quickly.

“Oh, definitely. Best sex ever.” Lance said, groaning. “We should get cleaned up, or we’ll feel even more gross later.” Keith stood up, pulling out and walking to the bathroom, running a bath.

“Feel up to a bath, sweetheart?” Keith called from the bathroom.

“Always. Put a rose bath bomb in it though! And I want to shower quickly before!”

Keith chuckled. “Anything for my omega.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave a kudo or something I guess :)


End file.
